The Light That Never Came
by Starcloudy94
Summary: Hinata keeps having these strange visions about a boy she never seen before. She stumbles across a stranger who tells her life is in grave danger and Atem's younger sister Reincarnated. Not risking her friends and family's lives, she decided to go Domino City. Where some light will shed on her past. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Visions

**Title Of Story: The Light that Never Came**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto/ Yu-gi-oh**

 **Characters: Hinata and Marik**

 **Disown: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh, this strictly belongs to the creators. I just own the concept of the story that is all.**

 **A/N: I never tried this, but this sounds like fun. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. And I think Hinata and Marik will make a fun couple because their different and unique.**

 **Ages they met….**

 **Hinata (Aziza): 7 years-old**

 **Marik: 8 years-old**

 **Summary: Hinata keeps having visions of a boy she never seen before in her life. During her training session she stumbles across a stranger. Where Hinata learns her life is in great danger and a another thing she happens to be the younger sister of Atem aka "The Pharaoh''. Not wanting to risk her loved ones getting hurt or killed. Hinata runs away to Domino City. Where she learns to become a duelist and some light will shed on her past.**

 **Chapter 1: Visions**

It was dark across the desert sky, where the stars are shining bright and the moon was full like a pearl in the ocean. The courtyard was peaceful and a creature was not a creature stirring except for a young princess. Princess Aziza was in the courtyard walking around thinking about what is beyond the palace walls. She looked up the balcony where she saw the beautiful land before her eyes.

Aziza sighed greatly, as she glanced at the beautiful land, "If only Atem will allow me to go out the palace walls." Aziza thought. Her brother Atem did not allow his sister Aziza outside the palace walls because there are bad people. Who would like to kidnap young girls like her and make them their personal slave. She was leaning on the pillar, where she glanced at the beautiful Nile River.

The dark blue water matched her hair while the moon matched her light colored eyes that will make a man's heart melt. Aziza learned, when she gets older men would want her. She will refuse to marry because she hasn't found the right person yet or too young to understand what is marriage. Only the rich and powerful will want to marry her for money, power and riches.

Marik knew he wasn't suppose to be outside because he was tombkeeper and they are not suppose to explore the outside world. Marik couldn't help it because he heard so many things about the outside world. When his father, brother and sister were asleep, he crept quietly from the tomb and went to explore the outside world. He opened the door to the tomb his eyes widen in surprise at what he saw. He glanced at the beautiful stars that were shining in the night sky it was quite a nice sight to see.

Princess Aziza was singing a song near the Nile, Marik being so curious rushed over to Nile. The moment he got their his lavender eyes widen in surprise to see a little girl who looked to be eight or ten-years old with straight midnight blue hair. He was in the reeds hearing the girl sing it was the mosst beautiful voice she has ever heard before.

Marik kept hearing the soothing melody it made him want to dream of good things. Instead of waking up to his harsh reality of pain and extreme torture his father had inflicted upon him. Aziza kept singing when she notice a boy with ash blonde hair, lavender eyes and tanned skin. She stopped and stared at the boy who was probably the same age as her who was probably a slave or peasant.

Marik looked up, when suddenly he became frightened when the young girl greeted him. "I'm not going to hurt you." Aziza told him. She reached out her hand to greet him. "I must leave. I shouldn't be here." Marik said nervously, Aziza saw him walking away, but she was stopped him from leaving because she was lonely and needed someone to talk to. "Just because I'm the Pharaoh Atem's sister. You shouldn't be afraid of me." Aziza said in a calm tone.

"You're a princess! I'm sorry please forgive me. Your majesty." Marik said nervously, kneeling before her. "You don't have to grovel." Aziza said, "I don't?" Marik asked, blinking his eyes. "No, you don't have to." Aziza said in calm tone. "Your voice is very beautiful can you sing for me?" Marik asked. "I will sing, but you have to tell me your name first." Aziza told him.

Aziza kept singing until, he was asleep as she ran her hand through his ash blonde hair it was soft and smooth like slik. She felt sorry for the little kid because he was probably an orphan or peasant possibly both. As she continued to sing the young boy asleep, until she heard an army footsteps approaching sounded like the guards, who were probably sent by Atem.

Aziza woke up Marik who was startled when he saw palace guards rushing in. Aziza escorted young Marik outside the courtyard, where she looked at the boy with the smile on his face. "You still didn't tell me your name?" Aziza asked. "It's Marik" Marik said blushing. "When can I see you again?" Aziza asked, "I don't know. Don't forget me." Marik told her. "I won't forget you." Aziza promised.

 **(Normal)**

Suddenly, her alarm clock gave a really loud ring Hinata reached over and pressed the snooze button. _"It was that dream again,"_ Hinata said groaning in pain. She rubbed her head trying to soothe the pain. "It's open" Hinata said, The door slid open it was Neji. "Hinata-sama is something wrong?" Neji asked, "Everything is fine." Hinata lied. "Oh, um Hinata-sama we have to get ready before we're late for training." Neji said. "Oh, dear!" Hinata yelled as she jumped out of bed.

Neji saw her moving back and forth like bee, trying to find some decedent clothes to wear. "Okay, I will be ready in a few minutes" Hinata said, "Okay, Hinata-sama. But hurry we don't want to be late again." Neji said. Hinata shut the door and was getting dressed she walked out the room with her bag in her hand with a smile on her face. "Are you okay? Hinata-sama." Neji said with concern.

"I'm fine there is nothing to worry about." Hinata snorted, when shrugging her shoulders. "Why? Because Hanabi-sama told me you were screaming out a boy's name." Neji told her, Hinata blushed and gave a soft chuckle. Neji can see right through her something was not right. "I don't know. I guess it was Naruto-kun's name." Hinata lied. "No, Naruto's name doesn't start with an M" Neji said cocked his eyebrow. Hinata eyes widen in surprise "What?! I don't know who you are talking about!?" Hinata said feverishly.

"Geeze, calm down Hinata" Neji said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just I been on edge lately." Hinata said with a sigh. "Edgy? Hinata-sama. what is going on? Did Naruto hurt you again?" Neji said angrily. Hinata waved her arms frantically trying to calm him down. "No, Naruto-kun didn't hurt me. It's just these ''dreams'' I keep having." Hinata said using air quotes. "What kind of dreams?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. That's the scary part" Hinata replied. "What are you talking about Hinata?" Neji said. Hinata looked at her cousin, " I don't know what it is but, it feels like I been there before. Can I ask you something?" Hinata said looking at Neji. "What is it?" Neji asked "But have we been to the desert before?" Hinata asked. "You're probably thinking about Suna. Remember the mission we did in Suna." Neji reminded her. "Oh, yeah. That's probably it." Hinata realized. "We can talk about it later. Let's go." Neji chided.

"Neji nii-san before we go." Hinata said. "Yes, Hinata-sama what is it?" Neji said. "Don't tell anyone about this okay. It will be our little secret." Hinata said with a smile. "Okay, I won't tell anyone." Neji promised. Hinata and Neji went towards the training field to meet up with Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, the sand siblings, Choji, Shikamaru and Shino. "Its about time you guys you showed up. You're slower than Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with a giggle.

Hinata started blushing. "Sorry, guys. Just some issues" Hinata said. "Umm...Okay, should we start the training session." Shikamaru said. "Like your going to do something?" Ino scoffed rolling her eyes. "Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled. "Enough being at each other throats." Neji said in a firm tone. Hinata was quiet most of the time until, she hears Naruto and Sasuke fighting each other. "Why? Do I have to be paired up with you. Why not Sakura-chan." Naruto whined. "Well, it's all your fault because you weren't paying attention, Dobe!" Sasuke grumbled. "Teme, Sasuke" Naruto mumbled.

Hinata was ignoring the name calling and fighting that was going on. She turned her head, when she noticed a man dressed in strange clothing. Something that was not common in here. The young man was probably from Suna, he was dressed in an arabian styled clothing and his eyes were pale blue. She was going to walk away, when she hears a voice. " _Everything you love and own will be lost."_

Hinata felt a hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump ten feet in the air. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Kiba asked. Hinata smiled at Kiba. "I'm fine. I thought I saw a ghost or something." Hinata said, looking at Kiba. "Are you sure? Because you been jumpy lately." Kiba said. Hinata laughed, "I haven't been jumpy. It's just I been under a lot of stress." Hinata lied. "Is this about the mission?" Kiba asked. Hinata sighed as she was leaning against the tree, "No, it's not about the mission. It's just I have a strange feeling someone is watching me." Hinata said in a nervous tone.

"Maybe it's Naruto-kun. Don't worry about it everything will be okay." Kiba said as he gave her a pat on her head. "No, Kiba-kun I don't think it's Naruto-kun." Hinata answered, pointing her two fingers together. "Then who ?" Kiba asked, "I don't know. But do you have a feeling, there is another person. You know not being yourself." Hinata told Kiba. "What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "You know, like another person lives within you. Having two souls." Hinata explained.

"What makes you think that?" Kiba asked. "My dreams." Hinata confessed. "What does your dream have to do with this?" Kiba questioned. "I have no idea, but I keep having nightmares. They feel so real..…" Hinata said. "Hinata? how long have you been having these dreams. What are they about?" Kiba asked. "I don't want to talk about it. We should get to training." Hinata said quickly changing the subject.

 **(A Couple Of Hours Later)**

They were walking to training field, when they were sparring with one another. It seem to get her mind off about the strange visions she keeps having. Kiba and Hinata stood across the arena with a smile on her face. "You did good, Hinata. Keep up the good work." Kiba pants. "Oh, thank you. Kiba-kun so have you." Hinata praised him. Kiba had a smile on his face.

"I'm getting ready to go to Ichikaru's with Naruto. Wanna come?" Kiba asked. "No, I think I'm going to stay here and do some more training." Hinata said, putting up some targets. "Okay, I will see you soon." Kiba told her. It was peaceful Hinata was able to think when she was practicing her kunai throwing. When suddenly, she felt like she was being watched, when she turned around Hinata saw the stranger who was looking at her earlier today. Hinata quickly pulled out her kunai throwing it at the man, but no affect. Hinata took off running not paying attention, she tripped falling into a hole only to be shrouded in darkness.

Hinata opened her eyes when she noticed that she was in a dark room. "Huh, what's going on?" Hinata fearfully. Hinata was walking around until, she saw the stranger. "Who are you?. What do you want?" Hinata questioned, "Finally, we get to meet. Your majesty" Shadi said with a graceful bow. "What!?" Hinata said in confusion.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it. BYE :)**


	2. The First Encounter

**Title Of Story: The Light That Never Came**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **Characters: Hinata & Marik **

**Disown: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh. It strictly belongs to the creators I just own the story.**

 **A/N: Thank you. For reviewing.**

 **Chapter 2: The First Encounter**

Hinata quickly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings and noticed a dark room. _"Just keep calm there's nothing to…"_ Hinata thought to herself. Hinata stopped in the midst of her thoughts when she spotted a man, she seen earlier. "Who are you?" "I'm sorry please forgive me your highness. My name is Shadi." Shadi introduced, when he gave her a graceful bow. Hinata stared at the man oddly, when he called her _''highness"_. "Your highness? Why did you call me that?" Hinata asked.

"Is it bad thing. That I called you that?" Shadi asked, Hinata looked up at him shaking her head from side to side. "No, I really don't think it's a bad. It was unexpected." Hinata said in a nervous tone. Hinata had so many questions to ask this man, hopefully it can lead some answers about the svisions she's been having recently. "Not be rude or anything. Maybe you can help me explain the dreams I keep having?" Hinata asked, in a curious tone . "I can help you. Or he can help you find clues to your past." Shadi said. "Who can help me?'' Hinata asked.

"Yugi Muto, he is the reincarnated version of the Pharaoh Atem." Shadi told him. "Okay. So, where can I find Yugi?" Hinata asked. "He resides in Domino City, but you must hurry." Shadi told her. "Why do I have to hurry?" Hinata asked. "Because, you're in grave danger." Shadi explained. "Danger! Why am I in danger?" Hinata said in a alarming tone. "The Rare Hunters are going to find you." Shadi explained.

"Personal? How is this?. I could tell my father and everyth…" Hinata explained. "You must leave now. Or else everything you love will be gone." Shadi warned Hinata. "How bad are they?" Hinata asked. "Bad, they will stop at nothing to get what they want. Even if it means getting their hands dirty." Shadi said. "Then, what should I do?" Hinata asked, looking at Shadi. "Go to Domino City." Shadi suggested. "Will I find clues to my past?" Hinata asked. "You will find clues to your past. But, I will strongly advise you to tread lightly." Shadi said. "Okay, I will." said Hinata, with a hint of determination in her voice.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light before her eyes Hinata woke up on the training field. "Thank goodness, You're okay Hinata-sama!" Neji shouted while he was giving her a hug. "What happened?" Hinata asked, looking around. "You fainted." Naruto answered. "I did?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, we were at Ichiraku's. Kiba came to check you to make sure you were okay. " Neji explained."I'm fine Neji-nii-san there's nothing to worry about." Hinata repeated. "Maybe, you've been training too hard. You just need to relax." Shino suggested, "Probably, all this training is making me tired." Hinata said with a groan.

Hinata was walking towards the tree to go relax she was leaning against the tree. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her cantee to take a sip of her water. She was basking in the warm sun kind felt good on her muscles. Until, she heard Naruto's voice interrupted her thinking, "Hey, Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted with a cheer.''Hi, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata uttered, as her cheeks were turning scarlet. "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked. "I feel fine. um...How is your training with Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan?" Hinata said with confidence. "Sasuke-teme is just being a…" Naruto said. "Naruto-kun!." Hinata yelled,

Naruto stopped thinking about himself for one second and focused on Hinata. "Is something the matter? Hinata-chan" Naruto asked. Hinata was sad and Naruto could tell something was bothering her. Hinata couldn't help but cry because if she doesn't leave Konoha soon as possible everything she has gained will be lost. "Hinata-chan, why are you crying?" Naruto asked, "I don't want to leave!" Hinata cried. "Leave? Hinata-chan. Why would you leave Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Bad things will...happen." Hinata answered. "Hinata, you shouldn't leave. Whatever it is we have your back no matter what." Naruto told her. "No,you can't Naruto. It is something I have to do on my own." Hinata told him. "Okay" Naruto sighs."Neji, what's wrong with your cousin?" Tenten asked, "I don't know. I guess she is going through a phase or something." Neji guessed. "Neji-kun, I never seen Hinata-chan like this. What's really going on?" Sakura asked. "How the hell I'm I suppose to know!?" Neji yelled at them.

"You wasn't being abusive towards her." Kiba said angrily. "What the hell? I didn't do anything wrong." Neji huffed angrily. Naruto was asking Hinata questions because he was concerned for her since she has been acting strange. "Did Neji-kun or your father hurt you?" Naruto asked "No, Neji nii-san or my father didn't hurt me. It's just I need to clear my head." Hinata lied. "Oh, I see." Naruto said with a suspicious look on his face.

Hinata started blushing with a smile on his face, "Naruto-kun, stop looking at me!" Hinata shouted as her face turned scarlet. "Come on, let's go get some yummy ramen." Naruto said, standing up while extending his hand to help Hinata off the ground. "O-Okay" Hinata uttered. Honestly, Hinata kept thinking about Shadi and telling her to leave Konoha.

She didn't want to leave her comfortable home because her life is danger. Who cares her life is always in danger anyway because she's a ninja. What's the big deal about this organization coming after her besides the danger. Hinata had to stop thinking like a ninja for a moment and think about who lives are involved looked at Naruto who was slurping some ramen really loud.

Naruto wondered who was laughing it was Hinata. "It's not my problem. I like Ramen." Naruto huffed, "Naruto-kun quit making a fool of yourself."said Hinata, when she gave a small giggle. "I wasn't fooling around. On a serious note Hinata-chan. Can I ask you something" Naruto said with concern. "Yeah," Hinata encouraged him. "What's going on is something stressing you out?" Naruto asked.

"No, there is nothing stressing me out." Hinata lied "Hinata stop, lying something is bothering you. If its not bothering you then why did you make that outburst?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him, "Maybe being a ninja has been stressful for me." Hinata lied. "Don't give up. Keep on trying." Naruto told her. After Hinata and Naruto finished eating some ramen they both went their separate ways.

 **Hinata's Point Of View…**

 _I am so confused I don't know if I should stay in Konoha and ignore Shadi's warning. Or go with my instincts go to Domino City and meet Yugi. Who I never seen before and discovered my truth behind my past. I take a deep breath thinking about my decision that can affect the future and beyond._ _So, I made my decision to go Domino City and meet up with Yugi._

 **(Normal Point of View)**

After Hinata's nice hot bath her body was less stiff and was more relaxed. Hinata was humming a tune until, she heard a loud knock at the door. "It's open." Hinata called out. The door slid open there stood Hanabi. "Hi. Hanabi-chan how are you?" Hinata asked, "I'm fine. What you doing?" Hanabi asked. "I'm just relaxing. What are you doing?" Hinata asked "I don't know…." Hanabi spoken.

"Why did you tell Neji nii-san about what happened last night?." Hinata asked crossing her arms. "What Neji pressured me. Besides he was worried about you." Hanabi said angrily. "I see, I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about." Hinata promised. "Are you sure? No more random outbursts and screaming like a mad person." Hanabi listed. "When did I do that?" Hinata asked, "For the last couple of nights." Hanabi answered.

After Hinata finished her bath, Hinata shut the room door. " _I can't stay here any longer. My friends and family's lives are at stake_ " Hinata thought to herself. After everyone retired for the night was walking out the door. Neji wasn't asleep, he pretended to be, he rose from his bed. Looking out the window he noticed Hinata was walking out the Hyuuga Compound.

"Stop! Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled, Hinata turned around to see her cousin Neji."Where are you going? Go back in the house right now!" Neji commanded. "I can't Neji nii-san, if I stay here everyone that is precious to me will get hurt." Hinata told him. "What are you talking about Hinata-sama?" Neji asked firmly. "Please Neji-nii-san. I can't tell you right now." Hinata said.

Hinata looked at Neji it was the first time she saw him cry even at his own father's funeral he didn't cry. "Please, Neji-nii-san. Don't cry." Hinata begged. Hinata lifted up Neji's face and gave him a hug. "Why do you have to go, Hinata-sama?" Neji cried. "So, everyone I love will be safe." Hinata explained.

"Is their anything you want to do while your gone?" Neji asked "Take care of Hanabi-chan. And tell Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun and Kurenai-sensei. I'm sorry." said Hinata, "Alright, Hinata-sama. I will tell them" Neji said,when he walking away. It pained Hinata to see her cousin walking away but, she had to do it in order to protect her loved ones.

Finally, Hinata made it the harbor but, was stopped by when their was a rustling sound in the bushes. Hinata quickly whipped out her kunai and threw it towards the bushes. "Ow, that hurt!" Temari yelled, "Temari-chan!? what are you doing here?" Hinata asks, with a shocked look on her face, "I followed you, Hinata what are you doing?" Temari asked. "I'm leaving Konohagkure." Hinata told her."Where the hell are you going? First of all you don't have any money. Secondly, why are you leaving Konoha anyway?" Temari asked.

"I do have money. Secondly, I'm going to Domino City." Hinata told her. Temari looked at her very confused, "Why the hell are you going there for?" Temari asked."Because I have to meet this person name Yugi Muto. And If I stay here any longer, everyone will be at risk." Hinata told Temari. "Tell the Hokage or something. They can protect you." Temari added. "No, I don't think even the Hokage can handle this situtation." Hinata said frimly.

"Let me come with you because you're going to need some serious protection. A girl like you all alone who knows what can happen" Temari said. "Eh? what about your brothers Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun and your boyfriend Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata listed, Temari scoffed and rolled her eyes, "They can take care of themselves. Besides I need a little fun." Temari said.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders "Fine, you can come with me. But here are a few rules." Hinata announced. Temari rolled her eyes, "What are the stupid rules?" Temari asked. The boat finally arrived they both paid for their tickets, Hinata placed her bag in the cabin, while Temari was laid back and relaxed. Hinata explained a few rules to Temari which she reluctantly agreed to follow.

"Okay, Hinata-chan. I will follow the rules. So, who is this Yugi person. Have you seen him before?" Temari asked. "No. I never seen him before I don't know what he looks like." Hinata said, "What's his connection with you?" Temari asked. "That's the reason why I'm going their. Maybe he can explain what is going on?" Hinata said Hinata explained. "Whoa, so where looking for a complete stranger?" Temari asked.

"Sounds funny right." Hinata said with a small laugh. "Yes, it sounds strange. But I'm willing to take the risk." Temari said, with a shrug. "Thanks for coming with me." Hinata said cheerfully. "Well, we should probably get some sleep." Temari said yawning. "Yeah, we probably should" Hinata said rubbing her eyes. Hinata turned off the light and went to sleep.

"Hey, Hinata-chan wake up" Temari yelled. Hinata rubbed her eyes, she looked outside the window and saw a city. "We're finally here!" Hinata said happily. "Well, someone seems to be in an excited mood" Temari said. Hinata stared at her with a smile on her face, "What?" Hinata asked. "You seem nervous and excited." Temari said. "I don't know, why I'm feeling that way." Hinata said. Temari stared at Hinata and noticed a marking on her arm, "Hinata, where did you get that marking from" Temari said examining her arm. "I don't know" Hinata answered.

Finally, they had reached the Harbor of Domino City, it reminded Hinata of Konoha except with a modern twist. "Hey, this place isn't so bad after all." Temari said looking around. "I know. come on." Hinata said. They went to stay in a large house it was nice with an ocean view and a dojo inside. So, they can focus on their training.

"Nice house" Temari said looking around. "Yeah, I believe this was my uncle's house." Hinata remembered. "Well, since it's been awhile. I will do some cleaning." Temari suggested. " Okay, I will explore the town." Hinata said cheerfully. "Be careful Hinata." Temari told her. "No, worries. I'm a ninja." Hinata said with a wink. "Okay, Hinata" Temari with a sigh.

Hinata was walking outside exploring the wonders of the town. Until, she stumbled across a gaming store. "Hmm, I wonder what can this be." Hinata said looking around. Hinata opened the door to a gaming store, where she came across trading cards, toys and vintage objects that can be worth a lot of money. She was looking left to right at the objects. Then she a short old man, who seemed to be very cheerful.

"How may I help you today." Solomon said, "Sorry sir. I was just looking around." Hinata said with a chuckle. "Sorry, for scaring you. If you need any help just ask." Solomon told her, "Okay." Hinata said with a smile on her face. Hinata was staring at the cards and strange toys that were around here. "What is this stuff?" Hinata asked, looking at the cards over there. "These are trading cards. You never seen them before?" Solomon asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No, I never seen these before" Hinata said with a quizzical look on her face. Solomon showed her a whole deck of cards with mystical monsters and creatures. "Cool, I never seen them before." Hinata said with excitement. Hinata kept looking around when she heard the sound of the doorbell ring, it was a group of people. Among them was a short boy with his hair going everywhere but, straight with two blonde streaks coming down his face. "Grandpa," Yugi called out.

Hinata blinked her eyes, when she saw the little kid. While Yugi stared back at the young girl with oddly shaded eyes and straight midnight blue hair. "Hi, Yugi." Grandpa introduced. Hinata stood there then, snapped out of her daze. "Umm...I should be leaving right now." Hinata said nervously. Hinata was walking out the door without saying a word.

Temari finished cleaning up the house, she looked up and saw Hinata running. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Temari asked. "I'm fine, just a little exhausted' Hinata panted. "Maybe the trip made you tired." Temari said. Hinata stared at her. "Hmm, you're probably right. I should probably go sleep since I'm really tired." Hinata suggested. "Anyway, we have school tomorrow." Temari said. "Oh, yeah. That's right if we want to blend in." Hinata adds.

Temari rolled her eyes, she wasn't really in the mood for it because if someone crosses her the wrong way she was definitely going off. "And if we don't then, we will just stick together." Temari said. Hinata looked at Temari who had a smile on her face. "Okay, now can I get some sleep please." Hinata begged. "Yes, you can get some sleep." Temari told her. Hinata pulled the covers closed her and as she has hit the pillow Hinata was already fast asleep.

 **A/N: Thank You for reviewing! :)**


	3. Second Encounter

**Title Of Story: The Light That Never Came**

 **Characters: Marik/ Hinata**

 **Anime/ Manga: Naruto/ Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **Disown: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Here are a few things I want to explain here. The romance is going to be slow because I want Hinata and Marik to bond with each other. To show him what it's like to feel loved. Not only about love but, to see there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Anyway you get the idea so, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks.**

 **P.S: Who should be with Temari?**

 **Chapter 3: Second Encounter**

Hinata came bursting in the door as she fell down on her knees trying to catch her breath. Temari took off her apron she was cooking in and walked towards Hinata who was out of breath. "What's wrong, Hinata? You look like a mess" Temari asked. "No, I'm okay. It's just crazy things have been happening." Hinata pants. "Did you see. Whatever his name is?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, he was a short kid. Pretty interesting." Hinata replied. "While you were gone. I made dinner." Temari said. "I didn't know you know how to cook." Hinata said with a soft chuckle. "I have two brothers. After my uncle died I had to provide for them. So, I started cooking and doing housework." Temari explained. "You're not bad. Actually it tastes pretty damn good." Hinata praised. ''Thanks" Temari replied.

Hinata and Temari were eating and out of the clear blue sky Hinata wanted to ask her a question. "What happened between you and Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked. Temari sighed as she furrowed her eyebrows together. "Let's just say things ended on a sour note." Temari said with a angry sigh. "Basically you and Shikamaru-kun broke up." Hinata guessed. "Don't shout out to the whole damn world!" Temari yelled.

"Its okay, I mean it happens people break up with each other." Hinata explains. "Easy for you. You never experinced love." Temari grumbled. "I haven't experinced love. From what I seen you just need to move on." Hinata replied. "You're right. I shouldn't mourn over Shikamaru. Its time to move on!" Temari said with a cheer. "Yeah" Hinata shouted, "Hey, wanna spar with each other?" Temari asked. "Sure" Hinata answered.

Temari and Hinata were sparring and she wasn't as bad as they say. She was actually better than the people she has spar with before actually the best."Hinata, you're pretty good." Temari praised, "Thanks" Hinata said. "You're not a bad fighter. I don't see people say your weak." Temari said. "People have a tendency misjudge. I hide my true emotions." Hinata explains.

"Sometimes. You have to put yourself out there." Temari said. Hinata looked at her, "Won't that make you desperate and needy." Hinata listed. Temari gave Hinata a pat on the back. "My goodness, Hinata. You just don't know." Temari said with a small chuckle. "Maybe I don't know. That's the beauty of it" Hinata replied. "You and your crazy ideas.'' Temari said with a sigh.

 **(Muto Residence)**

"Maybe I should ask Atem. Maybe probably knows something." Yugi thought. Later that night he summoned Atem, "Atem, may I ask you something" Yugi said. "What is this about?" Atem asked. "I don't know. I saw this little girl in the shop today." Yugi explained, Atem was curious about what Yugi was talking about which sounded interesting. "What did she look like?" Atem asked.

"She had straight indigo hair, fair skin and light purple eyes." Yugi explained. Atem stood there as his eyes widen in complete shock when Yugi described the young woman to him. "Atem? Hello, Atem!" Yugi yelled. _"I can't believe it. She came to Domino City"_ Atem thought. Yugi was waving his arms to get the pharaoh's undvided attention. "Where did you see her?" Atem asked.

"I only glanced at her. She took off running. Wait...why are you concerned about her?" Yugi questioned. "I never told anyone about this." Atem said sadly. "Never told anyone about what?" Yugi asked as he cocked his eyebrow. "Its possible. She could be my little sister" Atem confessed. "What!? You had a sister and you never told anyone!" Yugi yelled. "Yes, I had a little sister her name was Aziza" Atem explains.

"She must be your sister but, how can you tell she is your sister?" Yugi asked. "Both us have the royal birthmark. It would glow which is what its doing right now." Atem said, as he exposed the tattoo on his arm. "Wow." Yugi said with excitement. "I'm not sure. We just have to wait and see." Atem advised. "Okay, I will keep a close eye on her." Yugi promised, "You better. Who knows what can happen." Atem said with a hint of fear in his voice.

 **(Next Day)**

"That's the game shop, I went to yesterday." Hinata pointed out. "Maybe we can go back. And see that kid again." Temari said. "Okay, you seem optimistic" Hinata said. "What I endured a little adventure. I been waiting for something like this to happen." Temari said. "What are you talking about? miss badass." Hinata quoted. "I'm a total badass and don't forget it!" Temari said with a nod "Okay" Hinata said, raising her hand in the air. "Alright, lets get this over with already." Temari sighs.

Hinata was looking out the window because she was excited to go the game shop again. "Lets go the game shop." Hinata begged. "Alright,Kami you're worst than Gaara when he wants cookies." Temari said. Hinata and Temari were walking towards the game shop. "Wow, Kankuro would have a field day." Temari said with a loud whistle . "Isn't it cool. " Hinata said with excitement.

Hinata looked around to see the old man she saw yesterday. "Sorry, for running off uhhh.." Hinata apologized. "Muto Solomon" Solomon said. "Nice to meet you Solomon-san. My name is Hyuuga Hinata and this is Sabaku no Temari" Hinata introduced. "Nice to meet you." Solomon said. "Wow, nice shop." Temari said cheerfully. "Thank so..." Solomon replied.

There conversation came to an abrupt halt when they heard someone yelling within a flash Temari and Hinata sprung into action. When they came to scene Hinata and Temari saw a kid being bullied. A flash of anger and disgust when through them Temari rolled up her sleeve and was getting ready to kick their asses. Hinata looked at Temari as she stopped her from moving any further.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Temari asked, "I will do it." Hinata volunteered. "Are you sure?" Temari questioned. "I could handle it" Hinata said cracking her knuckles. "Are you sure?"Temari asked. "Yep, and you said I need to grow a pair." Hinata said with a soft chuckle. Hinata took off her sweater and revealed her dark navy blue tank top and placed her hair in a ponytail.

"Wow, you're serious?" Temari said in shock. "Its sad to see kids get picked on that are weaker than them." Hinata explained. "Be careful not to expose your ninja powers." Temari told her. "I won't. I will make sure of that" Hinata promised. Hinata walked over to the group of kids that was bullying the little boy. "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Hinata yelled. The group of boys turned to her, while Marik fell on the floor with bumps and bruises.

While everyone was confused at the little girl who was such a fragile little thing with a mighty voice. "Who is that?" Bakura asked. "That's the girl. I saw a at the shop yesterday." Yugi remembered. "She looks different? Is she blind." Joey asked. "I don't know but, I hope she doesn't get hurt." Tea prayed. "She seems to not be afraid of them." Trisitan noted.

"Let's just hope. She doesn't get hurt." Duke said. "I don't believe so. Hinata could handle it" Temari said with a grin. "Huh, who are you?" Tea asked "Just sit back and watch. Hinata will handle it" Temari said with a scoff. "You think this is a game! She is.." Joey yelled. Before he could finish Temari grabbed Joey's arm and pinned him down to the ground. "Look kid. Next time you come at me like that. You won't have a face!" Temari threatened.

Everyone stared at Temari while Joey's face was filled with fear and dread. Duke glanced at Temari who was quiet an interesting girl, he was going to talk to her later if he gets the chance which is right now. "Hi" Duke said. "Hello, what is your name?" Temari asked as her face turned pink. "Duke Devlin and you" Duke said with a grin. "Sabaku no Temari. Nice to meet you." Temari replied.

 **(Meanwhile with Hinata)**

The boy looked at him with a smug look on his face. "Get lost! This is strictly business lady" The boy said with a sneer. "What are you going to do When you can't even see." Another one said. "Don't let this look fool you. I'm much stronger than you think" Hinata told them. Hinata's eyes were treading carefully when one of the boys came behind her which was a fatal mistake.

Hinata got into her traditional fighting stance, while one of the boys laughed at her for being in a strange fighting remembered what she was taught to clear her mind and focus. She closed her eyes and counted to three one of them came to her. Thinking on her feet Hinata did a cartwheel landing right on her feet as did her traditional battle stance.

"Why you little br…" The boy yelled. Hinata knew it was time to get serious. One of them boys came after her. With her fast reflexes she struck one of them in the chest and a kick to a face. Next came behind her Hinata grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over causing him to crash against a tree. The next one had a knife in his hand.

Hinata grabbed his arm twisted it as she pinned him to the floor applying more pressure as he was screaming in pain. "Submit?" Hinata asked, "I surrender." The boy yelled. Hinata let go of the boy as he fell to the ground looking up he was trembling in fear all three of them were afraid of her. Hinata her hands firmly on her hips with a stern look on her face and they took off like rats.

Hinata was dusting the dirt off her shoulders and hands she turned around to a group of people rushing towards her. "That was amazing" Tristan said. "How did you do that?" Yugi asked. "A magician never tells" Hinata said with a wink. Hinata was walking over to help the boy clean up the mess as she saw the cards scattered all over the place.

Being the nice girl decided to play good Samaritian, Hinata was picking up the cards. Neatly put them in a pile then, she walked over to the boy who looked very exotic and beautiful. To Hinata he was interesting with her shaggy ash-blonde hair and purple eyes. Wearing a light purple hoodie that stopped at his midiff with pants and was wearing jewelry that looked expensive.

"H-H-Here y-y-you g-g-o" Hinata uttered as her cheeks turned pink. "Thank you...…." Marik said. "Its...H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" Hinata stuttered. "Ishtar Marik" Marik introduced. Hinata gave him a bow instead it was customary and a sign of respect she was getting ready to talk Marik. Sadly was bombarded by a group of people but, Temari saved the day. "Who are you guys? I never seen you before." Bakura asked "Oh, my name is Sabaku no Temari and this is my sister Hyuuga Hinata" Temari lied. Hinata looked over at her like she was crazy but, she was going to roll with it.

While everyone was else was talking to Temari. Hinata was busy nursing Marik's minor wounds. "At least you weren't beaten to death." Hinata said cheerfully "I'm glad...Thanks for helping me out." Marik said with a chuckle. "Arigato!" Hinata said. Marik cocked his head to the side when Hinata said that strange word, "What did you say?" Marik asked. "I said thank you in Japanese." Hinata replied.

''Interesting. It sounds beautiful. When you speak it." Marik said with a grin. Hinata's face had turned red and she quickly turned her head away from him. Temari looked at the sun and it was starting to get late. Temari was walking towards Hinata "Hinata, we have to get going" Temari told Hinata. "I will see you later." Hinata said with a wave. While he waved back at her.

"Hinata!" Temari shouted. "What?" Hinata asked. "I didn't know you had it in you. My goodness" Temari said. "What?" Hinata asked in confusion. "If you were like that towards Hinata. You would have had Naruto long time ago." Temari said. Hinata started blushing and laughing. "Thank you very much." Hinata said with a wink. "He was kind of cute." Temari said with a grin. "Stop it Temari-chan!" Hinata said as her cheeks turned pink.

"Awe come on look at the chemistry it was lovely." Temari said with tease. Hinata rolled her eyes and grunted "Thanks but, I'm strictly here on a mission." Hinata said firmly. "To find love" Temari adds. "Whats up with love?" Hinata asked. "Come on! Do I have to explain it!" Temari yelled. "No because I already know or assuming I do." Hinata said with a soft giggle.

"Hinata..you're crazy." Temari said as she shook her head. "I don't know. I have a soft spot for troubled boys." Hinata said with a grin. "Its your fault everyone is attracted to...Temari said. Somebody was knocking at the door Hinata walked towards the door it was Yugi. "Hi.." Hinata said. "It's Yugi and I need to talk with you." Yugi replied. "I see. Do you want to go somewhere?" Hinata asked.

"I guess. We can. Your house is a mess?" Yugi asked. "Yes it is. Let me grab my coat." Hinata said. "Okay" Yugi said. Hinata was running when she grabbed her coat and Temari stopped her. "Where are you going? You have school young lady!" Temari said in a firm tone. "Okay, I will be back seven. Temari-chan" Hinata said. "Okay, I will have dinner ready" Temari said.

Hinata put on her jacket as she walked out the door as she walked out with Yugi. "Sorry, things can get a little crazy" Hinata sighs, "Anyway, what you did was pretty cool. How did you do that?" Yugi asked. Hinata blushed and started giggling "It takes a lot of practice." Hinata answers. "Where are you from?" Yugi asked. "Konohagkure its called Konoha for short." Hinata said.

"Hmm...so you play cards?" Yugi asked. Hinata twitched her head in confusion "No" Hinata answered. "I can show you if you want" Yugi said. Hinata looked up with a smile on her face. "Sure I would love to learn" Hinata said. "Okay, after school then" Yuki asked. "Alright see you later." Hinata said cheerfully. Hinata waved goodbye.

It was morning and their first day of school. Hinata had interest in Marik wonder where he was. "Hinata, who are you looking for?" Temari asked. "Marik I was looking for him" Hinata replied. "Oh, your secret crush." Temari taunted. "What N-No I don't" Hinata uttered. "He likes you." Temari sings out. "No, he probably has a girlfriend already" Hinata sighs. "It doesn't hurt to try." Temari said with cheer.

Hinata was looking out the window and heard a male voice that was deep, clear and smooth. "We meet again Hinata" Marik said with a grin. "Hi Marik-kun. Nice to see you. again. You look different." Hinata said as her face turned scarlet. "I know without the earrings and things. I look different" Marik said. "Why do wear that stuff anyway?" Hinata asked. "Its part of my culture." Marik replied. "Where are you from? Since you don't speak Japanese." Hinata asked

"Egypt." Marik answered. "Oh, how nice. I would like to know more" Hinata said curiously. Suddenly, it grew quite until, Marik spoke up again. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" Marik asked. "Are you asking on a date?" Hinata asked. "No, its just a friendly outing." Marik said blushing. "You don't have to do that." Hinata said nervously, "I must. After what you did. I should thank you." Marik replied. "Okay" Hinata said grinning from ear to ear.

 **A/N: I'm done. Thank you for reviewing. :)**


End file.
